falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks are special bonuses that allow characters to do things above and beyond the normal capabilities provided by their base attributes and skills. A perk might allow you to do more damage with melee weapons, heal allies more efficiently, or even attract fanatical followers. Most characters start with one perk at first level and gain an additional perk every three levels. Characters may take any perks for which they meet the prerequisites. Primary attribute requirements assume base stats, not stats modified by chems or implants. Skill requirements assume ranks, not total scores. Accelerated Healing Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain +2 to your healing rate for both rest and alleviating fatigue. Action Boy Prerequisites: AG -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Action boy allows you to perform two skill-related actions during the action phase, but the results of the skill checks are always halved for both. Adamantine Skeleton Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You see dead people, swing away, and no one calls you Mr. Glass. How's that for a pop-culture reference, jackass? Choose a limb. That limb is now unbreakable in regular combat. And Stay Back! Prerequisites: Firearms 12, LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Critical hits with shotguns knock opponents down. You also get +2% crit chance while using shotguns, Neat-o! Animal Friend 1 Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 10, CH 0, LK -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Awwwwwwwwww, You have a little friend! This perk grants you an animal companion of your very own. For each rank, you are allowed an even larger pet to help you out in combat. You may Choose: *Dog *Gecko *Molerat Animal Friend 2 Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 13, CH 1, LK 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Awwwwwwwwww, Hes gotten bigger! This perk allows you to have a larger animal companion: *Large Dog *Golden Gecko *Mantis *Rad Scorpion Animal Friend 3 Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 18, CH 2, LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yea.....Hes not so cute anymore...... This perk grants you a large animal companion. *Yao-Gui *Mire Lurk *Fire Gecko Armorer Prerequisites: IN -1, Engineering 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are extremely skilled at repairing conventional body armor. You restore +10% Armor HP when repairing armor. Artful Dodger Prerequisites: AG 1, Athletics 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You're quite used to using your natural agility to avoid attacks. You have a bonus of 2 to AC. Ayyyyyy! Prerequisites: Security 12, Melee 15, LK 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Should you fail the four try limit to unlock an object, You can punch or kick the object and add your melee Skill to the Security check. If successful this automatically opens the object and is always noisy. Battlefield Saint Prerequisites: Medic 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your such a sweet heart to your friends! When you heal an ally with a stim or healing medicine you begin to feel so good about what you have done that you heal 5 HP yourself! Berserk! Prerequisites: ST 2, EN 2, Melee 15, Outdoorsman 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have gained the ability to let loose a frothing rage at whim! At the cost of 10 Fatuige per round you may opt to melee attack during BOTH the Charge and Action phases. Biff! Prerequisites: Melee 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You make the best use of your firearms, even when they run out of ammo. When you score a hit with a Smash or Bean, your attack is increased by 30% for purposes of determining critical hits. (This applies to bayonets too) Bigger They Are... Prerequisites: ST 1 and Melee 18 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your attacks with melee weapons have a greater chance of knocking an opponent over. And when they are knocked over, they get knocked back farther. Double the knockback chance and distance for any melee attack Body's Still Warm Prerequisites: Melee 4, Steal 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your skill at theft is so calmly focused that you can exercise your talent even in battle. Though it is difficult (+10 Difficulty), you may select an enemy in combat for theft and steal one of their unequipped items. Bonus HtH Attacks Prerequisites: AG 1, Melee 17 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have learned the mystic arts of the East, or you just punch faster. In any case, you may attack twice in an action phase when using melee weapons with a -2 penalty for the first attack, and -6 for the second attack Bonus HtH Damage Prerequisites: ST 1, AG 1 or Melee 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Experience in hand-to-hand combat has given you the edge when it comes to damage. You do an additional +1 damage with melee attacks with each level of this perk. Bonus Move Prerequisites: AG -2 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each level of Bonus Move, you can Walk move or Run move an additional hex in the movement phase. Bonus Ranged Damage Prerequisites: AG 1 and (Firearms 10, Energy Weapons 10 or Throw 10) Ranks: 2 Benefit: Experience with ranged weapons has given you the edge when it comes to damage. You do an additional +1 damage with thrown weapons and firearms with each level of this perk. Bonus Rate of Fire Prerequisites: PE 1, IN 1, AG 2, and (Firearms 10 or Throw 20) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've got quick hands, quick eyes, and a quick mind between them. Your extraordinary skill with ranged weapons results in all attacks with ranged melee weapons and firearms gaining an additional attack at a -4 penalty (on top of the typical bonuses and penalties). Booze Hound Prerequisites: EN 1, LK -1, Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Sometimes you just need a little hair o' the dog to keep you going. Each drink of an alcoholic beverage you consume from now on heals 2 HP. To top that off, it takes 1 less drink to get you buzzed and feel the effects of a drink. Born Leader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 and CH 3 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've finally come into your own as a leader, and positively radiate confidence to everyone around you. All allies standing within three hexes per rank gain +1 to all skill checks. Bracing Prerequisites: Melee 15 or Firearms 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know how to handle weapons as big as you with ease. You can move with a heavy weapon in hand and participate in the action phase in the same round. Bulk Trader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Quantity is the name of the game, and you're holding all the cards. When you buy and sell goods, you get an aditional 10% off when buying or selling the bulk amout of an item (Equaling 20%) Cannibal Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can eat Human, Ghoul and Supermutant flesh with out facing any penalty. Eating a heart from any of these creatures also heals 1d6 HP. Cheater! Prerequisites: LK -1 Ranks: 2 Benefit: With this perk the next time you gain a perk you may ignore 10 points of the skill prerequisite and 2 of the SPECIAL Prerequisites Chemist Prerequisites: Medic 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Chems and similar addictive substances last twice as long Click, Click, BOOOM! Prerequisites: Security 10, INT 2 When in doubt kill it with unreasonably large amounts of high explosive. You always know where to place the explosive to cause maximum damage and the minimum of explosive required to destroy the target. When using Explosives to sabatoge something, a building, vehicle or similarly large object, you deal double the damage Ex. A frag grenade Placed in the engine of a truck would normaly deal 1d6+4 x 5 Damage to it, now it deals a whoping 2d6+8 x 5 Damage. Comprehension Prerequisites: IN 1 and (Science 5 or Engineering 5) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You pay much closer attention to details when you are reading. You gain 50% more skill points when reading skill-increasing books. Cotton Fingers Prerequisites: AG 1, Sneak 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Every interaction you take, from attacking enemies to opening doors, is half the volume it would normally be. This makes it much easier for you to get away with your sneaky infiltration of populated areas. Cowboy Prerequisites: Firearms 14, Melee or Throw 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yeeeehaw! You do an aditional +2 Damage with all revolvers, bolt, leaver, and break action weapons as well as any type of knife or axe. A'corse, should you need to thow a tomahawk, spear or knife back at some ner'do'well, that'd do an aditional +2 damage too, I recon. Dynamite does an aditional +5 damage, should you get yer self in dire streights. Crackerjack Timing Prerequisites: IN 0, Security 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Punctuality is a vital element of life for you, and it's also a vital element of death! When you set the timer on a trap, it always goes off at the time you specified. Critical Defense Prerequisites: PE 0, AG 0, Firearms 5, Melee 5, Throw 5, Energy Weapons 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've been battered around enough in combat to know when you really need to get out of the way. As a result of your trials and tribulations, you have gained +1 DT Cult of Personality Prerequisites: CH 2, Persuasion 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each time this perk is taken, the PC gains a subordinate NPC. This subordinate NPC has its own personality, but ultimately, he/she/it is under the control of the PC. Only under extreme duress does the GM take control of the subordinate NPC. Consult the GM before taking this perk, as it requires integration into the game’s storyline. Dead Man's Hand Prerequisites: LK 1 You can survive that little bit longer than the average joe after getting shot, while this may not seem that important, it can be invaluable to your allies lives which might just save yours. Should an injury kill, incapacitate or injure you to the point where your life is precariously close to it's end from injuries already sustained than you may take an small action immediately without injured penalties to the relevant test, although it ultamitely falls to the overseer to decide what actions are reasonable or what isn't, it should be acceptable to pull the trigger on a gun, press the button on a detonator or switch at hand or pull the pin on grenade (should it already be in hand and does not allow it to be thrown) whilst running, reloading or medical treatment wouldn't be. Demolition Man Prerequisites: IN 2, Security 5 Ranks: Benefit: You'll teach those caravan houses a lesson about stealing brahmin, oh yes, you will. You have the ability to make complex traps, bombs, and general explosives for a variety of nefarious purposes. You have +5 to your skill when making qualifying equipment. Doctor On Call Prerequisites: PE 1, Medic 12 Ranks: 2 Benefit: As long as everyone is sitting still and following your directions, you can get them back to tip-top shape in no time. When using wound healing on characters, all characters you successfully treat heal an additional +4 hit points and crippled limbs heal +2 hours faster. Educated Prerequisites: IN 1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each rank of Educated adds 1 skill point every time you advance a level. It is best purchased early in your adventuring career. El Bandolero Prerequisites: IN -2 and Firearms 5 Ranks: 2 Benefit: As a serious Bandolero conosour, you know how to handle those sweet, sweet individual rounds. When loading individual rounds into a gun, you can reload them at a rate of 3 rounds per load action rather then 2. Electronic Eye Prerequisites: Engineering 15 and Investigation 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can always know the exact hit points, damage thresholds, and statuses of any robot or vehicle you examine. Executioner Prerequisites: PE 1, LK 1, Medic 5, Melee 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know when its time to finish them. When an opponent's HP is 10 or less the Overseer will notify you that you have a feeling that the foe is near death. All one handed, unarmed, or beyonete Melee attacks have an aditional +50% critical chance against these opponents. Should you kill them with a critical hit, half of the health that you took away will be healed to you (obviously max 5) Fast Metabolism Prerequisites: Medic 16 and EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Wow! You can sure burn through Stims! Your so used to using them, you never suffer any negative effects when using healing items such as Stimpacks, Super-Stimpacks, Ulta-Stimpacks, Healing Powder, and Healing Poltices. Finesse Prerequisites: PR -1 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When you score a hit in combat, add 5% to the attack roll for purposes of determining critical hits. Firewalker Prerequisites: EN 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: You have mastered the arts of walking on coals and taking cookie pans out of the oven bare-handed. For each level of this perk, you have +5 Heat DT that stacks with armor. Flexible Prerequisites: AG 0, Athletics 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can change from prone to stand and still participate in other phases of combat. Also, you can change from prone to crouch or crouch to stand as a free action at the beginning or end of your movement phase. Flower Child Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you are 50% less likely to be addicted to chems and you suffer half the withdrawal time of a normal person. Friend of the Night Prerequisites: PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With the Night Vision Perk, you can see in the dark better. This will halve any and all penalties for darkness. Gear Wizard Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You are a mechanical wizard, and know all about the opperations of interworking mechanical devices and how to opperate them. +4 Skill points to spend on Pilot and Engeneering. Glowing Prerequisites: EN 1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, you gain +10% rad resistance Gunsmith Prerequisites: Engineering 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for repairing conventional firearms. You repair and aditional +1 HP to guns Grim Reaper's Sprint Prerequisites: AG 3, Firearms 20 or Energy Weapons 20, and Melee 10 Ranks: 2 Benefit: If you kill an opponent, you get the option of chaining an immediate second attack. The second rank allows you to get another attack should the chain attack kill an opponent. Grunt Prerequisites: Firearms 15, Throw 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All in a good days work soldier. You deal an additional +1 damage with automatic and semi automatic pistols and rifles, and +5 Damage with Grenades and Grenade shooters. Your trusty combat knife Shila gets a tasty +2 damage bonus as well. G'bless ol' Shila. Half-Life Prerequisites: EN -1 Ranks: 3 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your healing rate is considered to be +4 higher for loosing rads every day. Heave, Ho! Prerequisites: Throw 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your throwing range is increased by 2 for each level of this perk. Hit the Deck! Prerequisites: AG 1, Athletics 8, Throw 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You react very quickly to the word "incoming". When hit by damage from explosions or sprays, you are considered to be an additional 2 hexes away from the origin for purposes of determining damage. H-Ok! Prerequisites: AG -1, Firearms 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yoooooour reloooooading! You can unload and reload as one action rather then two. Hunter Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 10, Sneak 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are skilled at stalking and killing in the wasteland. You gain x2 Critical damage against all animals, bugs and plants. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead Prerequisites: EN 1, Medic 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You don't let shock bring you down, because it's all in your head. In fact, short of large holes in your chest, not much can bring you down. You cannot die as a result of fatigue. In Shining Armor Prerequisites: Engineering 7, Science 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You gain +10 DT Energy and +5 DT Heat when wearing armors primarly composed of Metal In Your Face! Prerequisites: Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Opponents suffer a -4 penalty with ranged attacks when you are within 1 hex and holding melee weapons. Improving Personaly Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have learned to overcome your personal flaws. With this perk, you may ignore the penalties from one trait. (except the Gifted Trait) Innocent Bystander Prerequisites: Deception 10, Steal 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your thievery is so smoothly executed that you can easily steal two items from someone for every single successful Steal check. Intense Training Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk actually reflects seven sub-perks. Your primary attribute of choice is increased by 1. You may take this perk once for each primary attribute. Lady Killer Prerequisites: CH 1, Persuasion 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your just an old snake in the grass, aint' ya? You get a +4 Persuasion bonus when dealing with the ladies, and deal an additional +4 Damage to them. Also, your groin can no longer be crippled. Laser Comander Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Not "Bang! Bang! Bang!", for you its "Pew! Pew! Pew!" All laser weapons do +2 Damage and have a +15% critical chance Lead Belly Prerequisites: EN 0, Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You take 50% less RADS from consumed food and water and no stats penalty for eating raw meat Lead Monger Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All bullets you sell, sell for their full price rather then 50% + Persuasion Lifegiver Prerequisites: EN -1 Ranks: 5 Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain an additional 12 hit points. Light Step Prerequisites: AG 0, Security 5, Sneak 5 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Maybe it was the landmine that almost blew your leg off, or maybe it was the sight of your buddy in pieces next to you. Whatever the cause, when you meet the triggering criteria for a landmine, door bomb, or steel trap, there is a 1 in 4 chance per rank that it fails to go off anyway. Living Anatomy Prerequisites: Medic 10 and (Melee 10 or Firearms 10 or Energy Weapons 10 or Throw 10) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a better understanding of the strengths and weaknesses of living creatures. You gain a +1 damage bonus against all living creatures. Lucky Prerequisites: LK 1 (rank 1), LK 2 (rank 2), LK 3 (rank 3), LK 4 (rank 4), LK 5 (rank 5) Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your not particularly better at doing things then other people. Events just turn out in your favor more often. +1 to every skill for each rank of this perk (under Misc.) Meltdown Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 20, LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: If an opponent is killed by a critical hit with a plasma based weapon then they themselves erupt in a violent plasma explosion that has the same statistics as a plasma grenade (note that this can cause a chain reation) Monkeywrench Prerequisites: Engineering 12 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know the weaknesses of robots so well that you gain +4 to damage against them and successful attacks against them are increased by 10% for purposes of determining critical hits. Mysterious Stranger Prerequisites: LK 3, CH -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Just when things seem at their worst a mysterious friend will come to your aid with his trusty .44 magnum, accompanied by a short guitar tune. Sould you roll a double number on an attack roll (1-1, 4-4, 9-9, etc....) then flip a coin, if heads the Mysterious Stranger, a man in a trench coat and fedora, will apear and fire 1d4 times with his 100% acurate .44 magnum, dealing 1d6+8 each hit. Nerd Rage! Prerequisites: IN 0, Science 8, Engineering 8 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Should your HP fall bellow 15, you gain a temporary +6 DT and +2 ST. Rank 2 of this Perk raises the HP minimum to 25, raises the DT to +9 and the ST bonus to +3 Nice Grouping Prerequisites: Firearms 20 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For every rank of this skill, the secondary and tertiary burst penalties are pushed out one round. E.g.: On a six round burst, the first round would have no penalty, the second would have a 4 penalty, and the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth would have an 8 penalty. With two ranks of Nice Grouping, the first, second, and third rounds have no penalty, the fourth round has a 4 penalty, and the fifth and sixth rounds have an 8 penalty. No Scope! Prerequisites: Firearms 15, PE 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When firing a scoped wepon at point blank, you no longer recieve a -3 penalty rather then -6. With the second rank of this perk, the penalty is removed entirely. Nuka-Addict Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: Holy cripes you love Nuka-Cola! You are now able to craft Nuka-Cola and Nuka Cola Quantum with the propper equipment, and to top that all off, all forms of that sweet liquid ambrosia heal +1d6 Piercing Strike Prerequisites: Melee 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All Melee or thrown Melee attacks gain -5 DT pircing bonus Party Boy Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know how to walk away from a rough night of partying. Alcohol addiction only lasts 24 hours (consider it a reverse hangover) and Jet addiction lasts only 2 days. (rather then a week and month respectively) Plasma Spaz Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All plasma based Weapons get a +4 Range bonus and +4 Damage bonus Pharmacist Prerequisites: Medic 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have a talent for creating chems and medical supplies. You gain a +4 bonus when making qualifying equipment. Quick Equip Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk allows the user to equip items faster than normal. You can *Put away and take out one small item and still participate in the charge or action phases. *Put away or take out two small items and still participate in the charge or action phases. *Put away or take out one large item and still participate in the charge or action phases. *Put away and take out one large item, but NOT participate in the charge or action phases. Rad Child Prerequisites: None (Ghouls automaticly have this perk) Ranks: 1 Benefit: Aint no radiation ever bothered you. In fact, you gain extra healing while being exposed to it! However, radiation continues to build up in your system as normal. For every 5 RADS you take while you have this perk, you restore 1 HP. Rogue Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You are a sneaky, shifty eyed theif, and never get caught. +4 Skill points to spend on Sneak and Steal Run N' Gun Prerequisites: Athletics 6, Firearms 12 or Energy Weapons 12, AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are able to move and attack during your action phase when using only one onehanded pistol or simlar device, albet at a -4 penalty Sharpshooter Prerequisites: Firearms 25, PE 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All ranged weapons gain +4 Range Shotgun Surgeon Prerequisites: IN -1, Firearms 15 Ranks: 2 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, shotguns have a -8 DT modifier after total foe DT is calculated Silent Death Prerequisites: Sneak 15 and Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: While sneaking, if you hit a foe in the back with a hand-to-hand attack, you will cause double sneak attack critical damage. Silent Running Prerequisites: Sneak 10 and AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you now have the ability to sneak while running without penalty. Without this perk, sneak chances are halved when running. Silver Tongue Prerequisites: Sneak 10 and AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Lies? Truth? People dont realy know and never realy care when around you because your such a smooth talker. +4 Skill points to spend on ranks of Persuasion and Deception Simple Machines Prerequisites: Science 20 and IN 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are so well versed in the artificial intelligence routines of robots that they suffer a 4 penalty to hit you. (+4 AC vs Robots) Six-Shooter Prerequisites: Firearms 15 and LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know that your trusty revolvers won't jam like those new-fangled automatic pistols. And hey, if you can't drop someone in six shots (or five), you need to spend more time at the firing range. When using revolvers, your gun never jams during critical failures (though it still takes damage), you gain +2 to range, and attacks are considered to be +2% for purposes of determining critical hits. Slayer Prerequisites: Melee 25 and ST 2 and AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: The slayer walks the wasteland! When using Melee attacks, your successful attack rolls are increased by 15% for purposes of determining critical hit results. Snakeeater Prerequisites: EN -2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Yum! Tastes like chicken. For each level of this perk, you gain 25% RAD resistance when rolling to resist the effects of poison. Sniper Prerequisites: Firearms 20 and PE 2 and AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When taking called shots to the head (or similar object) the target is considered one size catigory larger (tiny to small) Specialize Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When selecting this perk, the player is allowed to select one skill for a permanent +5 bonus. The points are bought using the normal skill scale. Leftover points are saved, but allocated only toward that skill. Spray 'n Pray Prerequisites: Firearms 10 or Throw 10 or Energy weapons 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You deal only half damage to companions, though you can opt to deal full damage. Squeeze and Shoot Prerequisites: Firearms 10, Athletics 4, AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Pump, leaver, and revolver weapons can now fire off one more round per action phase (treated as a burst action) Stat! Prerequisites: Medic 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Healing wounds under pressure comes naturally to you. Though you gain no bonus to healing broken limbs or curing other ailments, when successfully performing field healing on your self or an ally, you heal +4 hit points for every rank of this perk. Only applies to Healing items such as Stim-packs and Healing Powders Steady Aim Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have the patience to wait for the perfect shot. You may sacrifice your move action to aim, gaining a +2 bonus to hit per rank. Stonewall Prerequisites: ST 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've been around long enough to know how to keep your footing in a fight. There is a 50% chance you can ignore any knockdown or kneel effect. Strong Back Prerequisites: ST 0 and EN 0 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each level of this perk allows you to carry an additional 50 lbs. of equipment. Tag! Prerequisites: Any three skills above 15 (any four above 15 for rank 2) Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your mastery over several skills has opened up another skill for your attention. Select an additional skill to tag. You will gain a permanent 5 points in that skill bought on the standard scale. Also, after buying this perk, the cost for advancing the Tag! skill is one less than normal. I.e.: 1-10: 1 11-20: 2 21-30: 3 Team Player Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 and CH 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: There is no "I" in "TEAM", and you know that better than anyone. You can assist, or be assisted by an ally at a skill check that he or she has 15 or more ranks in to get a +2 bonus Tech Vulture Prerequisites: Engineering 10 or Science 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Waste not, want not. When you find a recently destroyed robot, there is a good chance you will be able to salvage something useful from it. You may replenish Energy Cell charges from robots. Regain 1d6 charges from a small robot, 1d8 from a medium, and 1d10 from a large. Tough Hide Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Or maybe you're just a certified bad ass. You gain +1 DT Trap Master Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You know how to find and disable objects more easily. +4 Skill points to spend on ranks of Investigate and Security Triage Prerequisites: Medic 5 and Investigation 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know the exact hit points, fatigue, damage thresholds and primary statistics of any living creature you examine. Two Times the Fun Prerequisites: AG 2, Firearms 15 or Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Faced with two enemies, you've got two guns: one for each of 'em. This perk allows you to use two weapons at the same time with halved penalties. (-4 and -4, rather then -8, -8) Warlord Prerequisites: None Ranks: 3 Benefit: You like to kill. And it doesnt matter how you do it. Guns, lasers, grenades, bows, sledgehammers.... If you can weild it, you're slightly better at using it. +3 Skill points to spend on Firearms, Energy Weapons, Throw and Melee. Weapon Handling Prerequisites: AG 0, Firearms 15 or Melee 19 or Energy Weapons 21 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your ST is considered two higher for effectively weilding weapons. Weapon Master Prerequisites: Melee 20 and ST 2 and PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Some say a man is only as good as his tools. You are not one of those people. Your successful melee attack rolls are increased by x2 for purposes of determining critical hit Damage. Category:Simple system